Do you want to talk about it?
by Caroline.Kuc
Summary: Takes place after 2x14. What if Erin went to Jay after her call with Hank? It was in my head for awhile now, don't know how to write it. Just a little of Linstead. :) English is not my first language - sorry for my grammar. :) My first Linstead story ever, hope you will like it. Just one chapter but if I get some ideas maybe will be more of it. Enjoy! :) Don't own nothing!


Erin stopped in front of his apartment building. Sitting comfortably in the driver's seat she watched his window which shone the light. She didn't know if she wants to go in, even if she went inside, what will she do? Of course she knew what it would in the end lead, but what would happen before? They would talk or they could go straight to the fun part? While the thought of him, her face appeared on the huge smile that she set sail on the surface, just as she knew that no one can see her.

She has never been the type that would need comfort, nor the type of what would be needed to talk. Talk out her problems has never been her specialty, over time, she learned to fend for herself and fight for herself. Yes, Hank always was there... And always will be, Hank Voight is her family, maybe not biologically, but it does not play a role. He is the only person with whom she could really talk.

After today, she felt otherwise, she was tired of what her mother is. Must admit that her mother was, is and always will be the same, Bunny is not going to change, so that she could be part of her life. Erin had to shake her head, hope that one day, _one day_, her mother will be really her mother? Impossible.

She didn't want to talk about it with him. She has no idea what she was doing in front of his house. It's just about sex or it is that, that in his presence she feels better? Still watching that one window. She can not to justify it, in the end it was actually easy, she just wanted to be with him. In his presence she felt otherwise - better. She always knew that they have not only friendly feelings and they are not just partners. But then she went to the task force and allowed it to happen. She allowed herself to feel something more.

She has never been one of those who comply with the rules and Hank can't watch, what she was doing in her spare time. She is no longer a little girl, she is an adult and this is her personal life. She is grateful for the life that he gave her, she's grateful for everything. In fact, more than grateful, but this Hank can't influence. She got out of the car and took one last smile to the window. When she came to his door, her first thought was that she should call first, what if he has somebody in there? She couldn't reproach him if he wasn't alone. The door suddenly opened.

Jay stood there and stared in surprise at Erin, on his doorstep. He was wearing a jacket, he was going somewhere. Without thinking, she just mutter: "I should have called." Jay took off his jacket and stepped back from her path, so that she can come in. Erin didn't move, but picked up on her eyebrows, still nothing. "You want to come inside?" He askd with smile. She sighed. "You had somewhere to go, I don't want you to be late just because of me... " "Actually, I wanted to go to your place." He said with a biggest smile. Her face showed the same smile that was on his face. She stretched around him to the apartment. She didn't know what to do or how to behave. It's Jay heck, in front of him you don't have to feel weird. He is your friend, your partner who covers your back and you trust him with your life. And he saw you naked - several times. So why the strange feeling? She felt his gaze. "Do you want to talk about it?" Smile appeared on her face. As if this sentence was required for each of their meetings.

She turned to look at him. He was leaning against the kitchen island and looking at her as if he was afraid that in every minute she disappeared before his eyes. "No. I don't think so." She gave him another of her smiles. "Are you hungry? " He asked, thanks that she realized that the last time she ate breakfast. "A huge." She said with a sigh of relief. "Fine." He started pulling necessary ingredients out from the fridge. "Do you like spaghetti, right?" He said. She gave him an amazed look. He's going to Cook? He began to laugh. "Yes. Detective Jay Halstead can cook." he said with a raised eyebrow. "There are still a lot of things about me you don't know, Erin." "Then… Show me." She said with a grin. "You are going to beg me, to give you added." She moved to the fridge and pulled out one of the beers. Jay looked at her and gave her one of his big grins. "We will see." She said, before she took a sip from her beer.

When preparing dinner, they were talking about silly things, nothing serious or important. The most of Jays I-play-chef they spent with flirting. Occasionally she stole some ingredients and she felt as if they were children because after her stolen piece Jay chased her around the kitchen. But children would not make out on the kitchen counter.

Though Erin didn't say it aloud the smell wafting in Jays apartment she liked it more than enough and Detective Jay Halstead in the kitchen preparing dinner, dinner for the two of them, was more than sexy. Leaning against the kitchen island, sipping from her beer and watching his movements, they did not need to say anything, their eyes examined for everything.

When Jay started to prepare the plates, she took two more beers from the fridge and moved to the couch. He handed her one of the plates and sat down next to her. With a smile he watched Erin made spaghetti on a fork and tasted. He saw the surprise in her face, she really did not believe that it will be good.

"Ok. You were right... This is really good!" He watched her eating spaghetti, which he cooked, and it seemed, that everything what happened today, that she just don't care, but he knew her very well for that, he knew that she is not going to just let it go. With a smile he started his own plate and had to commend himself, it was delicious.

Erin added herself more spaghetti, and with more bottles of beer she sat across from him. Jay just watched her, sipping his own beer. From the beginning she doesn't mind, but when the duration of him staring at her was over a few minutes, she stopped in her movements. "What?" She gave him a tired look and raised her eyebrows. Jay just shook his head. Erin smiled, she put the plate on the coffee table and reached out to him.

She straddled him and put her hands on his chest he watched her every move. When she approached him, he could not help glancing off her lips, which were smiling at him. She put her hand on his right cheek and leaned onto him, her lips gently touched his and she knew that this is what she need right now.

Now she does not want to consider the rules and what-might-happens. They have already broken rules, several times. This was nice, she wanted to snuggle with him and be happy for a while. Jay took her face in his hands and deepened their kiss. Erin smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away, she looked him straight in the eye, and in that moment it hit her. He is always there and he has always been there for her, _always_ when she needed.

"Thank You." She whispered. Jay looked confused at her. "That you're there when I need... That you never ask questions... You are here, always. Actually, thank you for everything." He smiled at her, looking into her eyes, and at the moment, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else than in his apartment, with her close to him. All the rules that are made by Voight? There is no option that he would let her go.

Gently he gave her a few strands of hair behind ear and smiled. "You're welcome. I like being here." He said with an honest smile. Carefully, he put his legs on the couch to get her to lie down on top of him. Erin snuggled into him and put her head close to his heart, to be able to listen to the rhythmic beating of his heart, Jays right hand stroking her back and that was it. After a few minutes they both began to close their eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
